The Blow Of Trees : Falling Leaves
by weirdbutreal
Summary: Starts at academy. A slight feeling of lust from Sasuke changes the whole story. What will happen now. Plus Hinata finally gets the chance with Naruto. SasuSaku with NaruHina. Cute story.lame summary. chapter three
1. Ch 1 Confusion by one kiss

tee~durp(hee)

disclaim:I do not own nartuo if i did would i be makeing this fanfic instid of the real thing i don't think i need to say any thing else

chpt 1 It was time for the weekly tournament at the academy. A young blond boy was shaking with anger as he saw his raven haired rival win. I few moments iruka said "okay round 2. hmm lets see naruto vs kiba."  
They quickly took there stance as iruka said "begin". Kiba made quick work of naruto with a round house kick to the head. Naruto got knocked on the got up as iruka said "winner kiba". naruto started walking away as iruka said "naruto were are you going call isn't over yet". naruto with a pain look on his face said "Am sorry iruka sensi" with that he left. iruka sighed and said "next match" sadly."sasuke vs sakura" he said.  
sasuke walked up comley with a bored a expresion on his face. sakura stumbled up to him. iruka said "begin as sakura was think this was her chance to prove herself to sasuke when sasuke lunged at her and punched her in the jaw. she fell to the ground in a daze as iruka said "winner sasuke". after sakura snapped out of it she got up ans snapped at sasuke for hitting a girl while sasuke walked up to her slow. once he was right infront of her put on a slight smirk leaned foward untill there faces were about an inch away from eachother away from each other.  
he stared in her eyes then looked at the bruse on her jaw from the punch and kissed it. iruka just stud with a what the fuck did I just watch face. for the first time in sakura's life she fainted. Sasuke picked up sakura in a bridel manner and said "ill take her to the medics" with a look say i dare you to say no to an uchiha.  
after sauke left iruka said "lets continue tommorow" with that everyone left.

12345

Naruto was sitting in a tree as he noticed someone was watching him and said "whos there" with a sad and soft voice. A girl with white an dark blue hair stepped from behind the tree. when naruto saw who it was he hopped off the tree and ran to the girl. when he was infront of her of her he said "hinata why are you here". The girl looked down and put her hands in front of her chest and tapped her fingers together and said "I-I... w-well academy e-ended earliey so I-I thought i'd come to s-see w-w-what you w-were doing".naruto personality snapped like a tooth pick and he was back to his lovable self. "well thanks for caring hinata but why did academy end" he said with his trade-mark grin. hinata face was spat with pink. "I-I u-um-" she was cut off by a hand on her forhead and a voice saying "don't faint" hinata responded with a "huh". "I was just checking if you have a fever, your okay though" hinata quickly put all her energy to stay awake. "hey hinata wanna come with me to get ramen" thoughs words were almost lethal to hinata.

12345

Sasuke was asleep in a chair next to a bed with a certain pink haired girl. He woke up and left knowing if he stayed he would have to explain even though he doesn't know the cause of his actions before he left he couldn't help but walk up to the girl he kissed. He noticed she had a fever and thought "all this caused by one kiss". he leaned down gave her a kiss on the forhead and said "sorry sakura i have to go". as he started walking away he heard a light voice say "please, please".  
he turned around quickly and ran to a falling girl. while he had his back turned she got out of bed and try to walk to him. sasuke caught her for she didn't have the streghth to stand. sakura then said "please don't leave" with tears in the rims of her eyes.

-cliff hanger-


	2. Ch 2 The tear's of hope

So its next chapter what more can i say

chapter 1 recap

Sasuke was asleep in a chair next to a bed with a certain pink haired girl. He woke up and left knowing if he stayed he would have to explain even though he doesn't know the cause of his actions before he left he couldn't help but walk up to the girl he kissed.  
He noticed she had a fever and thought 'all this caused by one kiss'.  
He leaned down gave her a kiss on the forhead and said "sorry sakura i have to go".  
as he started walking away he heard a light voice say "please, please".  
he turned around quickly and ran to a falling girl. while he had his back turned she got out of bed and try to walk to him. sasuke caught her for she didn't have the streghth to stand.  
sakura then said "please don't leave" with tears in the rims of her eyes.

chapter 2

A look of complete shock was splatered on Sasuke's face.'Was she pretending to be asleep' he tought.  
Sakura let out a whimper as sasuke put here on the hospital bed.

"Go to sleep" he said coldy hiding his true emotion.

As he turned to leave something grabed his hand."Not until you tell me why" she said sadly.  
The look of sadness disappeared from her face and in its place was no emotion just a stare.

"look sakura your to weak just sleep i'll be back later if your still here" he said coldly and yanked his hand away.

'sorry sakura' he though as he opened the door and left.

12345

"Hey! old man" he said while walking up to the stand with hinata. He sat down in one of the corners.

"hey naruto how you been" he said with a smile

"Good. This is my friend hinata. She goes to academy with me" he said with his trade mark smile.

"okay what can I get you" he said holding a notepad

"One pork ramen and hinata what do you want my treat" he said scratching his head

"just a miso" she said shyly then sat next to naruto

"hinata" he said then started again "you never said why academy ended early" he said scratching the back of his head

"oh w-well iruka e-ended it after s-s-asuke k-k-k-kissed sakura" she said then blushed

Naruto had to hold in his laugh and fail "hahahahahah really oh my god this is gonna be so tommrow at the academy" he said holding his sides

the rest of the meal was event full. except for a few coments on sasuke and sakura.

12345

later

sakura was sitting in her bed replaying the event at the academy. She atleast replayed it in her mind 100 times.'why did he do that' she thought as another question came up 'will he really come'  
she though as she fought back tears.

As on cue there was a knock on her window. she quickly walked over and and look to see it was sasuke.  
she quickly opened it and steped back so he could enter.

"hello saku-"he was cut off when sakura lunged at him and hugged him while crying in his chest.

"sasuke please don't leave" she said between sobs.

"sakura" he whistpred then returned her hug.

"sakura lift your head" he said breaking the hug.

"sasu-" she was cut off when she looked up and was kissed by sasuke while he held her cheek at stroked it with his thumb. he then pulled her in for a close embrace while still not breaking the kiss.

As he pulled away he said "meet me tommrow at the tree deep in the forest in the academy"  
before she could say anything he was gone.

12345

"hey hinata can i ask you something" he said silently as he walk. After the meal naruto offer to walk hinata home. hinata accepted shyly.

"what is it naruto" she said shyly

"Hinata why do you follow me around and watch me train" he said bluntly

hinata was in panic mood. she was red a blood and had frozen up.'come on hinata this is your chance. well atleast if he doesn't find you weird' she thought

she spent 5 minutes telling him why how she admired him and how he gave her streghth. now naruto fund himself frozen.  
hinata looked at the ground 'he hates me i knew it'.she fought back tears but before she could run away or faint naruto hugged her.'hes hugging ?' she though as naruto broke the hug. as she looked up she saw him looking at her with a smile.

"bye hinata see you at the academy"

okay thats a rap enjoy


	3. Ch 3 naruto's feelings

another chapter lets see wht happens next

chap recap

she spent 5 minutes telling him why how she admired him and how he gave her streghth. now naruto fund himself frozen.  
hinata looked at the ground 'he hates me i knew it'.she fought back tears but before she could run away or faint naruto hugged her.'hes hugging me?' she though as naruto broke the hug. as she looked up she saw him looking at her with a smile.

"bye hinata see you at the academy"

Chapter 3

Sasuke was wait on a tree with his normal bored expression. Hes been waiting for sakura since he arrived at the academy.

"Sasuke!"a voice said. Sasuke put on his best smile and turn to see a orange idoit.

"What do you want dope" he said with a grunt.

"I wanna know if its true" naruto said awkwardly.

"Yes, yes it is true am in love with sakura" he said emotionless as naruto jumped on to the branch. Sasuke stood up on the branch and stared at naruto as he stared at him

"what do you want" he said ready to attack. Sasuke knew of naruto long time crush on sakura and was ready to fight if naruto got out of hand. Though all the tension was gone when naruto gave his smile

"I guess me and you are the lucky ones" naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"Sasuke i was wondering if you can give me some advise?" he asked awkwardly

"What?" he said confused

Naruto explain what happened with she told him how she admired him and how he gave her hope. Sasuke to naruto's suprise didn't make jokes and treated naruto seriously. They spent abour 15 min talking and actually bonded.

'Is that sasuke and naruto luaghing, no way ' she thought as she jump on the branch

"hey sasuke hey naruto" she said with a smile 'why is naruto here' she thought

'heres my chance' Sasuke thought and gave sakura his most handsome look with a smile

"hello sakura" he said in a very calm and cool voice that made her blush

"well I should go. Good luck sasuke" he said and left before anyone could anwser.

"what was that about" she said with a puzzled look

"The dope is in love" he said calmly still with his best smile

"who?"she asked

"Hinata" he said with a smirk

"finally" she said suprised

"I know right its long overdue"he said with a chuckle

12345

As naruto walked around he tried to find hinata

'hinata where are you. I really want to talk to you' he thought as he turned the corner. one second he was lost in thought next he was on the ground.

"n-n-naru-t-to kun s-sorr-ry" A shy voice said

naruto opened his eyes and stood up to see one dazed hyuga heiress. He offered her his hand and she accepted it.

"hey hinata I was just looking for you" hey said with his trade mark smile

"oh u-uh so-rry if i worried you" he said while twidling her fingers over her chest

"well hinata I was wondering if you would, uh, I mean, uh would you like to eat lunch with me I might ask sasuke to and maybe he will bring sakura" he said silently yelling the last part.

"s-sure naruto kun" she said shyly

"well bye see you then" he ran off. Soon after class started and was uneventful except for a few shy glances.

12345

-before class ended-

"Sasuke I was wondering if you and sakura want to join me and hinata for lunch" he said whispering hinata's name.

sasuke put on a small smirk and look naruto straight in the eye with a knowing look

"sure dop-i mean naruto me and sakura will be waiting at my spot by the large tree see ya there"  
he said and went to find sakura

-At lunch-

"hey sasuke hi sakura" he said with his trade mark smile

hiding behind him was hinata who was blushing slightly. She didn't know they would be here she thought they would be alone. 'why are they here' she tought

"hinata, naruto nice to see you could join us" sasuke said with a smart smile

"hey naruto hey hinata" said sakura with tease in her voice

"uh hinata why are you hiding behind me" naruto said confused

"um h-hell-o s-sasuke, sakura" she said shyly

"hinata calm down. theirs no need to be imbarassed" he said friendly

"well lets eat"

cliff hanger what will happen 


	4. shukun

UM no this is not a chapter but READ IT

I have a story of a new character in naruto. In this story shino will not appeare. In his place will be my new character. So with out further fuck. Ahem. I mean futher ado let the character be known.

Name : Shukun

Birth place : Hidden Mist

Gender : Male

Height : 156.32cm

Weight : 102lb

Age : 11

Kekkei Genkai : Sharingan

Living : Hidden Leaf

Chakra Nature : lightning,Wind and fire

Personal Stuff

Squad : Team Kurenia

Team mates : Kiba and Hinata

Friends : Hinata,kiba,shikamaru,chouji,ino and naruto

rival : Sasuke

Things unknown to him

shukun's mother was an uzumaki-senju and his fater was a uchiha. His fater was well known in the mist for many reasons. Shukun was chosen for a horrible and painful seal because of his fathers actions. His mother was said to go insane and leave the village in her insaninty. She was never seen agian after shukun was born. Shukun growing up was a fast learner. He learned to talk at the age of 2 just from listening to the people around him. After a beating at the age of 3 at the hands of the villagers shukun ran from the village. He was in the wild for a week or so and ended up at a lage gate. Not having strength to walk he crawled up to the gate and was stopped by two ninjas. The ninjas quickly saw his condition and took him to the hospital. When he woke up he tried to sneak out but was stopped by a nures. The nures was nice and caring. Also the nures was baffled when he was comepletly healed. She knew only of one other person who can heal that fast but just waved it off. He was clear to leave the next day and went wondering around the village. He found a small park and sat down on a tree swing. Soon a girl about a year older than him walked up to him. She offered to play with him and they spent the day playing till the girl's parents came for her. She told him she would be back tomorrow. They played together for about a month. Shukun was sad when they could not play anymore. Shukun descided he needed a home and ask a stranger where the leader of the village was. The villager told him about the hokage. The hokage gave him a apartment out of pity.

Apperance

shukun has golden brown and a hairstyle like the forth hokage. He was tall for his age making him look a year older. He had two birth marks of a straight line across his cheeks. Had blue eyes similar to naruto's eyes. He wore a black t shirt with a with a blue swirl on the right sleeve with a pair of grey cargo shorts. He also had tan skin with slightly red cheeks.

so take your time go on my poll or just comment please and ill pay it foward


	5. naruto's first and sakura's opinion

So the chap returns.

"WOW! hinata these dumplings are really great" naruto said while stuffing his mouth with the food

"Yes I agree these dumplings are great" Sasuke grabbing a few more dumplings

"Did you make these hinata" Sakura said

"Um yes I cook alot for my dad and sister" She said eating a dumpling slowly

Everyone started to stare at hinata suprised

"what?!" she said nervouse

"You didn't stutter" they all said at once witch made her blush

"uh oh" hinata said

"well if were done teasing hinata I was wondering if you all would like to join my training so we can spar and train together" he said happpily

"I think me and sakura can stay alittle" sasuke said

"yeah I can stay" she said cheerfuly

"what About you hinata" said naruto

"uh i can stay" she said looking at the ground. Naruto seeing this moved very close to hinata. Hinata looked up and blush to see naruto sitting next to her. So close there shoulders were touching.

"hhehehehehe"he snickered with a smile

He waited a sec till hinata looked down again and then he attacked. He leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the lips when she looked back up. soon after she fainted with her face red as a rose.

"so you really did fall in love with her dop-naruto. Sorry force of habit" he said shaking his head

"Yes i did sasuke-teme- I mean sasuke"he said with a smart smirk. sakura just birst out laughing

"How long have you heheheh guys hehehe been like this" she said snikering

"what do you mean sakura" naruto said confused

"You guys used to hate eachother and looked like you would kill they other in cold blood and now you make innocent jokes at eachother" she said still snikering

"we became friends the day when you and sasuke had your first before school date" he said with a smile

"yeah yeah say what you want but you should not make joke after what you just pulled"he said looking at hinata

"Yeah I guess.. your right"he looked down at hinata with love in his eyes

"He really likes her" she wispered to sasuke

"well naruto you should bring hinata to the nurse"he said suspictionly

"yea your right bye see ya later"he said and carried hinata bridel style

"Now that hes gone sakura what do you think of naruto before me and you started dateing" he said coldly

"well i though he was annoying he always got in my way and knew my feelings and always tried to stop me"

"I always thought it was because he never had parents" sasuke now looked angry but she didn't notice

"without no one to stop him he never knew what was right or wrong" she said coldly

"sakura stop talking"sasuke said coldly

"you never knew what it was like to have no parent or no one to care for you" he said with anger in his voice

"he was always alone and everyone just ignored him and act like they didn't care cause they didn't" he said with a tear strimming down his cheek

"You have no right to say that about naruto"

"Nethier me or him have parents now" he said with more tears

"you have no RIGHT!"he said as he broke dwon and stared crying

sakura was in shock and hated herself for what she just said and making sasuke feel this bad. she got up and hugged sasuke tightly

"Sasuke am sorry I-i-i I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT AM SORRY AM SOR-"she was cut of when sasuke put his arms around her and pull her to himself

"its okay sakura its okay" he said while still sobbing. Sakura's head was tucked on his chest she was in heaven

sasuke pull out and look sasuke in the eye and just stared. It seemed like it lasted forever but that though was gone when sasuke face stared inching over

4 inches..

4 1/2 in...

3 in...

2 in...

forget that sasuke fast jolted foward and there lips met in one passion cloud 9 she was one cloud 90 now


	6. Kyuubi's entrey

A/N tH!s Okay first things first the chapters will focuse more on naruhina Also new character give it up for the queen of foxes and demon fem kurama Maybe another girl comes in hint hint Also this chapter will be loooonnnnngggggg also i wouldn't mined some comments PLEASE well i should get started WAIT also time skip in this chapter

recall

"Sasuke am sorry I-i-i I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT AM SORRY AM SOR-"she was cut of when sasuke put his arms around her and pull her to himself

"its okay sakura its okay" he said while still sobbing. Sakura's head was tucked on his chest she was in heaven.

sasuke pull out and look sasuke in the eye and just stared. It seemed like it lasted forever but that though was gone when sasuke face stared inching over

4 inches..

4 1/2 in...

3 in...

2 in...

forget that sasuke fast jolted foward and there lips met in one passion kiss. cloud 9 she was one cloud 90 now

CHpt 5

He was hiding , hoping , wishing they wouldn't find him. He had one thought 'hinata'. Then he heard a shout.

"There he is"the man shout as he ran towards him.

He was then knocked almost dead by a barrage of hits and stabs by a mob. He saw only blood as he closed his eyes not being able to keep them open.

12345

When he awoke he found himself in a dark sewer. He walked foward on the filthy water soon he could see what looked like a giant jail cell. he walked forward more and touched the bar

"Where am I" He said silently

Suddenly to giant crimson eyes that were slit down the middle like a cat. Also a giant grin with sharp k9s came into view.

"WELL WELL WE FINALLY MEET KIT" A booming voice said then chuckled

"Who are you" he said and backed away

"I AM THE KITSUNE NO YOKO OR THE KYUUBI" the fox said with a grin

"What! Where am I! Why are you here! he said in outrage

The kyuubi whent on to tell him everything. The events that happened on his birthday and others.

"NARUTO I CAN SAY THAT AM SORRY BECAUSE OF ME YOU WENT THROUGH COUNTLESS MEANINGLESS BEATING"HE SAID WITH SARROW

"What" naruto said in confustion

"NARUTO BECAUSE OF THIS I WILL DO THREE THINGS FOR YOU"

"huh" naruto said with a puzzled face

"ONE I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM" After the demon said that there was a flash of red light and naruto was forced to look away

"argh"he said as the flash started to disappeare. In the place of the fox was a Women looking to be the age of 20. She had red hair and the same red eyes but with normal pupiles. She wore a crimson red dress with a golden fox on the going up the back.(its one of those dresses that have cut near the legs to show them off) her face was round like his. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny but slender. Her breast was a soild cup. she was about 6 feet tall. She had a smile and seductive look on her face. Naruto was left there gawking at her with a dumb look.

"Your a girl!" naruto said outraged .

"come here" said kyuubi

"uh umm uh okay" he said as he started walking in the cage

"see you can trust me naruto by the way thats two"she said as he stopped 5 feet from her

"now this is three" she said as she walked forward and leaned down giving him a clear view of her clevage. She got as so close there noses were was frozen in place as kyuubi pushed him back so he was on the ground on his back. she slowly crawled on top of him and licked her lip and was about to kiss him when he pushed her back and scram at the top of his lungs

"IHAVEAGIRLFRIEND" as he saw kyuubi land on the floor right on her butt

"oh am sorry i didn't mean to" He said as he scrambled to his feet and helped her up

"Its fine but three will come again naruto my sweet" she said as she touched his face an took the finger and sucked on it

"anyway can you turn this place to something else than a sewer its gross" she said in disgust

"how" he said and tilted his head with a confused cute look

"oh soooo cute" she screemed at hugged him

"Also just think of a meadow with a house in the middle" she said and let him go. seconds later the sewers where gone and in its place was a medow with a sunset.

"wheres the house" she said as she looked around

"I can't" he said looking at the ground.

"look up naruto"she said and he obeyed. he was greeted with juicey lips on his and a tongue down his throat

he gave in and just stayed there and wrestling with her tongue and then pulled away

"three" she said

"bye bye if you wanna come back just think of me" she said with a smirk then flicked his forehead

12345

he woke up in the hospital

"naruto" he heard as he felt something on his lips. he then heard a grunt

'um hello' he said in his mind

'hmm shes nothing aganst me' he heard the kyuubi say

'she mis my girlfriend' he said annoyed slightly

'oh please come back i though i spoke to you enough but but'she said beging

'what'he said confused

'i-i wanna talk more' she said sadley

'um okay but not now maybe later'he said hurriley

"naruto,naruto you there" he heard a voice say

"um yea"he said shyley

"what happened" he said to her

"i don't know" she said dryley

"um hinata visiting hours are over" a nurse said and left

"well bye naruto" she said and rushed out the room. and if on cue there was a knock on the window

"hey naruto" said sasuke from the other side of the window. he opened it and was quickly tackled by what looked like a pink blurr

"oh naruto your okay" said sakura as she lied on top of him

"um sakura" said sasuke and she quickly jumped up

"sorry"she said with a blush on her face

"its okay sakura"he said and got of the ground

"were here to tell you that you get the whole next week out of school" she said cheerfully

"well we got to go bye"she said as sasuke and her rushed out

'why does everyone leave so fast'he tought then laid in his bed and tough of the kyuubi agian

12345

"your back"she said and takled him to the ground

"yea" he said shyley

"what do you want to talk about" he said looking up. He was met with another kiss. he accepted it. they kept kissing until kyuubi pulled away

"okay first call me kyu. Second i like you. third just wanted some company" she said seductivley

"then what do we do"he said confused

"idk"

"hey kyu do you know who my father is"

"the forth hokage" she said dryly

"really" his eyes sparkled with joy

"yea yea um can you sign this with blood"she held up a scroll with a golden fox on it

"why?"he said confused

"it will allow you to summon me to the real world "she said seriously

"uh okay"he said and did as he was told. he bit his thumb and skea

"there" he said as looked at kyu

"well what now"he asked

"idk"she said

well that was great long chapter


End file.
